Libertad en Río
by Pableroski
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si pudieras elegir tus propias acciones dentro de la historia? ¿Cómo terminará tu historia? Descúbrelo aquí, en esta aventura basada en la película original de Río
1. PRÓLOGO

1\. PRÓLOGO

Buenas. Esta es la primera historia que crearé, tanto en FanFiction como en toda mi vida.

He leído muchas historias en este sitio y al final me he decidido por hacer una yo mismo (espero que no sea la última :) En mis lecturas me he dado cuenta de que todas tratan la historia desde uno o varios puntos de vista, pero es una historia cerrada, sin libertad de elegir qué hacer en cada momento. Fue por ello por lo que me propuse realizar una historia de esta manera. Quiero que seáis vosotros los que elijan hacia dónde queréis caminar en vuestra historia, hacer sentiros que sois " _El Prota"._ Es por ello que esta historia tendrá múltiples caminos, que os llevaran a situaciones completamente diferentes. Es posible que por caminos diferentes a veces lleguéis al mismo destino (quien sabe).

Será una aventura basada en la película original (sin ánimo de ofender a los amantes de la secuela, para mí Río 1 fue bastante mejor, pero como dice el refrán "las segundas partes nunca fueron buenas". Mi humilde opinión y sin ánimo de ofender, nuevamente). Volviendo a lo de antes, estará basada en la película original, con lo que, si realizáis las mismas acciones que en la película, obviamente llegaréis al mismo final. Pienso que es lógico. Pero no por ello me limitaré a copiar la película. Quiero darle mi toque personal. Así podréis elegir si hacéis lo mismo o si por el contrario tomáis vuestras propias decisiones.

Como he dicho antes, es mi primera historia, así que ruego que me perdonéis si al principio no os gusta mi manera de escribir, o de si hago los capítulos demasiado largos (viendo cómo va el prólogo puedo imaginármelo). Por eso si tenéis alguna sugerencia o algo que comentar, realicéis una crítica/review y me lo hagáis saber.

Temo que tenga que subirla toda la historia de una vez, ante la complejidad del asunto (imaginaos la cantidad de capítulos que tendré que hacer para que la historia avance un pelín). Para que no os perdáis en el capítulo 2, al que llamaré Índice, iré poniendo el título del capítulo y hacía qué capítulo ir según que elijas.

Intentaré actualizarlo una vez por semana. Aviso desde ya que estoy en 2º Bachillerato y que tengo la Selectividad a la vuelta de la esquina, con lo que espero que seáis un poco comprensivos si tardo un poco más, sobre todo en época de exámenes. Estar en ese curso quiere decir que a día de hoy que subo este prólogo tengo 17 años, lo que significa que cuando se estrenó nuestra querida película yo tenía 10 años…. qué recuerdos…. Si veis que mis expresiones son demasiado rebuscadas para vosotros, decídmelo. Encantado de escuchar

Adelanto que subiré la misma historia solo que en inglés. Esa ha sido otra de mis razones para empezar a escribir. _I need to improve my writing skills_. Hace unos meses tuve una experiencia un poco frustrante, me quedé sin B2 por un punto (159/160 necesarios para aprobar). También la traduciré para ampliar el abanico de posibles lectores.

Lo único que me queda por deciros es que adelante, y que muchas gracias por leer mi humilde historia. Si hay algo que me guste menos son las historias inacabadas. Prometo que está quedará terminada. Así que, solo me queda deciros: feliz lectura y…

¿Qué personaje quieres ser?

A: Blu (sigue en el capítulo 3)

B: Perla (sigue en el capítulo 4)

PS: 580 palabras para ser sólo el prólogo… me enrollo como una persiana :)


	2. ÍNDICE

_**2\. ÍNDICE**_

Si en el **capítulo 1** decidiste ser Blu, ve al **capítulo 3**

Si en el **capítulo 1** decidiste ser Perla, ve al **capítulo 4** _(en proceso)_

Si en el **capítulo 3** decidiste ir a Río, ve al **capítulo 5** _(en proceso)_

Si en el **capítulo 3** decidiste quedarte en Moose Lake, ve al **capítulo 6** _(en proceso)_

* * *

 ** _ESTA PÁGINA SERÁ ACTUALIZADA CONSTANTEMENTE PARA AÑADIR NUEVAS RUTAS EN TU HISTORIA_**


	3. UNA NUEVA ESPERANZA

**_3\. UNA NUEVA ESPERANZA_**

Hola, mi nombre es Tyler Blu Gunderson, aunque podéis llamarme Blu, para abreviar. Soy un ave muy peculiar, diría que casi extinta, si no llega a ser por mí, pues no conozco a otra ave que se me parezca. A veces tengo la sensación de ser el único que queda en este mundo, pero no sé, alguna vez me he preguntado si habrá alguien más hay fuera.

Vivo en un pequeño pueblo al norte de Minessota, en los Estados Unidos, llamado Moose Lake. No es que sea muy conocido, si buscas en TripAdvisor apenas te salen cosas interesantes que hacer, salvo ir al Moose Lake State Park (un sitio magnífico, a mi parecer, pero lleno de bichos, ¡odio los bichos!) o, si te gusta la cerveza, puedes visitar las fábricas que hay al norte del pueblo. Tenemos una muy conocida por esta zona. Se llama Moose Lake Brewing, aunque seguro que no la conocéis…

Seguramente os estaréis preguntando qué hace un ave usando TripAdvisor, y más aún ¡¿cómo ha aprendido a leer y es capaz de usarlo!? Bueno, eso se lo debo a mi dueña, Linda. Ella me acogió cuando yo era un pollito, solo y asustado, dentro de una caja de cartón tirada en la calle en pleno invierno. ¿Que qué hacía allí? Para responderos a eso hay que ir un poco más hacia atrás en el tiempo. Yo era una cría recién nacida cuando me caí del árbol en el que estaba. Mis padres nunca me enseñaron a volar… a decir verdad, creo que nunca conocí a mis padres… El caso es que caí y me apresaron en una jaula. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar dentro de aquella caja de cartón metido en la zona de carga de una furgoneta, hasta que esta se abrió y acabé como ya os he comentado. Pero eso fue hace unos 15 años. En este tiempo me he familiarizado tanto con los aparatos y las costumbres humanas que creo que soy más persona que ave. Hasta tal punto que no he necesitado aprender a volar (¿para qué?, si las personas no vuelan y viven estupendamente). Por todo eso soy capaz de leer, escribir y hasta de comunicarme con Linda, aunque no hace falta para que me entienda. Tanto tiempo juntos han hecho que seamos capaces de comunicarnos con simples graznidos. Hablando de leer y escribir… eso es precisamente lo que estaba haciendo antes de que mi vida diera un giro de 180 grados. Basta de presentaciones, aquí comienza mi pequeña historia:

Como os decía, estaba yo tan tranquilo en mi jaula, en la librería que llevaba Linda (que era también su casa), leyendo una revista, cuando ella me acercó el desayuno (una taza de chocolate con galletas con chispas de chocolate). Iba a empezar a desayunar cuando, de repente, tiraron una bola de nieve al cristal de la biblioteca (estábamos en invierno). Los responsables, dos Branta canadensis, como a mí me gusta llamarles, aunque la gran mayoría de la gente los llaman gansos de Canadá (ya ven que soy un poco nerd). El caso, empezaron a reírse de mí, como de costumbre, aunque decidí ignorarlas. Sí, aquel era un día como otro cualquiera, hasta que…

¡PLASH!

Una persona se choca contra el cristal de la tienda. Pobre, vaya porrazo se ha tenido que llevar. Es curioso, por sus pintas, creo que no es de por aquí. Aunque parece que se ha alegrado de verme.

— Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?— le preguntó Linda, saliendo a la calle, a la vez que ayudaba al extraño a entrar dentro.

— ¿Eh?— dijo el hombre entrando en la librería— Ah sí, no es nada. Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a este frío. Hace mucho más calor de donde yo vengo — dijo mientras tiritaba del frío, intentando entrar en calor a la vez que se frotaba las manos.

Aquel extraño, que llevaba una bufanda a rayas verde y amarilla, era de estatura media, tenía la cara alargada, con el cabello castaño, y llevaba unas gafas de color negro. Podía verse por su ropa que tenía bastante frío. Aunque estuviéramos en el inicio del invierno y hubiera nevado, no hacía todavía demasiado frío, y menos para ir tan abrigado como iba

— Espero que se acostumbre rápido, ha venido en la época más fría del año— dijo Linda, con cara preocupada— Bueno, si ha venido aquí es que querrá algún libro, ¿tiene alguna idea del que quiere?

— ¿Libros? Oh, no, no. No vengo buscando libros. En realidad, he viajado unas 6000 millas simplemente para verlo a él— dijo el extraño, señalándome a mí.

— ¿A mí?— pregunté sorprendido, aunque solo se escuchó un graznido, claro. ¿Para qué querría este hombre buscarme a mí? Nadie hasta ahora había venido aquí para buscarme expresamente a mí, y menos desde tan lejos. La sorpresa fue tal que dejé de desayunar al momento.

— ¿A Blu?— repitió Linda. Estaba tan sorprendida como yo lo estaba.

— Así que te llamas Blu— dijo el hombre, mirándome. — Pues sí, he venido desde América del Sur simplemente para buscarlo a él. ¡Oh!, un momento, perdona mis modales, todavía no me he presentado. Me llamo Tulio Monteiro y soy un ornitólogo. Toma, mi tarjeta— dijo Tulio, mientras extendía la mano hacia Linda para pasarle una pequeña tarjeta de visita.

— "Doctor en ornitología" Río de Janeiro, Brasil. — leyó Linda en voz alta. — Vaya, sí que viene usted desde muy…. — Linda se paró en seco al ver los aspavientos que estaba haciendo Tulio hacia Blu— ….. lejos. ¿Qué está haciendo?

Tulio en ese momento estaba intentando imitar el comportamiento de un ave normal y corriente, pero la verdad era, para su desgracia, que se parecía más a los movimientos de una gallina mareada.

— ¿Esto? Simplemente es una muestra de respeto hacia su territorio a la vez que me presento. — dijo Tulio, muy orgulloso de ver que su intento de saludo había salido bien (o eso creía él).

En ese momento lo único que podía pensar era que a este tío se le había ido la olla y que estaba loco. Ni de lejos eso podía llamarse saludo, pero bueno, dejémoslo si es feliz así.

— Bueno, Doctor Monteiro…— comenzó a decir Linda

— No me llames Doctor, por favor, simplemente Tulio. — respondió él.

— De acuerdo, Tulio, ¿qué es lo que quiere de mi pájaro? — preguntó Linda

— ¿Sabe que su guacamayo es muy especial? Es más, por lo que sabemos hasta ahora, es muy probable que sea el último macho de su especie.

¡¿El último guacamayo macho de mi especie?! ¡Qué horror!, por eso tenía la extraña sensación de ser el único guacamayo de por aquí y por eso no había visto en mi vida alguno que se me pareciera….

— ¡¿Blu es el último de su especie?! — preguntó Linda, asombrada.

— Sí — dijo Tulio con cara de preocupación. — Pero recientemente hemos encontrado a una hembra y nuestra idea es juntarlos para que puedan salvar a su especie.

— ¡Oh! Sí, claro, por qué no — dijo Linda. — ¿Cuándo va a venir?

— ¿Venir? — Repitió Tulio, confuso. — Ah no, ella no va a venir, está en Brasil. Quienes vais a Brasil sois vosotros. Blu debe ir a Río de Janeiro — imploró Tulio, con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

¡¿A Río!? Eso estaba muy lejos, ¿verdad? Por América del Sur creo. Me fui inmediatamente a la bola del mundo que Linda tenía en su escritorio. La giré y giré hasta que di con la ciudad que buscaba. Efectivamente, estaba en América del Sur, concretamente en el sur de Brasil. Miré con curiosidad a Linda, esperando ver a cómo reaccionaba.

Ella se negó en rotundo. Es raro, una parte de mí se alegraba al ver que Linda no quería que fuésemos allí, pero la otra quedó decepcionada con la postura que ella había tomado. No sé, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había sentido curiosidad por ver a otra ave de mi misma especie… y encima una hembra. ¿Será guapa o fea, amable o una fiera? Creo que ya nunca lo sabré….

Pero en ese momento, Tulio soltó que ella y yo no teníamos que separarnos en todo el viaje, que siempre estaríamos juntos en todo momento.

— Mira, sé que estás haciendo tu trabajo y eso pero…. no podemos. — dijo Linda, mientras me acercaba su brazo para que subiera en él. — Además, Blu ni siquiera puede volar.

— ¿Cómo no va a poder volar? — dijo Tulio, muy sorprendido. En ese momento comenzó a analizarme: mis alas, mis plumas…. En ese momento solo podía pensar que este Tulio era muy, MUY pesado. Pero mi sorpresa no acabó aquí.

— Es un espécimen perfecto — dijo Tulio, mientras se preparaba para lanzarme en el aire

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — le preguntó Linda, bastante preocupada al ver a Tulio queriendo lanzarme en el aire.

— Tranquila, su instinto natural siempre aflora cuando lo necesita. — y acto seguido me lanzó hacia una caída segura. Mientras me precipitaba pude oír el enfado de Linda, pero no escuche mucho, el dolor del golpe contra el suelo me lo impedía. Intenté levantarme lo más rápidamente posible, preguntándome seriamente si aquel tipo era de verdad un doctor. No era típico de un ornitólogo hacerle daño a un pájaro

En ese momento, Linda me recogió del suelo, bastante molesta con Tulio por haberme lanzado al suelo, y me preguntó si estaba bien, a lo que le respondí que sí con un leve graznido.

— No lo entiendo, eso no suele fallar. Quizás sea porque está demasiado domesticado. — dijo Tulio.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Linda, con un enfado de mil demonios, y una cara rezumante de ira, echó de malas maneras a Tulio de la librería.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! — comenzó a decir Tulio. — pero, por favor, Linda….

— ¡Gracias por la visita y esas cosas pero márchese ya! — lo interrumpió Linda, cerrándole la puerta en sus narices.

En ese momento, vi a Tulio asomarse por la rendija del correo y dejar su tarjeta de visita en el suelo.

— Por favor, Linda — dijo con un tono de súplica — al menos piénsatelo. Puede ser nuestra última oportunidad de salvar a su especie. ¿No querrás ser la responsable de su extinción, verdad?

Y se fue.

Linda y yo nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, sin saber bien qué decir. Podía verla preocupada, pensando. Casi veía los engranajes de su cerebro funcionando a pleno rendimiento para decidir qué opción era la correcta, cuál debíamos tomar: ¿ser egoístas y no ir a Río, quedándonos en la seguridad que nos daba nuestra casa en Minessota y continuar con nuestra rutina como si nada hubiera pasado, pero con la conciencia intranquila sabiendo que habíamos condenado a una especie a la extinción, que por cierto era la mía….; o echarle valor e ir a Brasil, aceptando toda clase de peligros que podrían sucedernos allí, pero sabiendo que estaríamos haciendo lo moralmente correcto? Es una difícil situación.

 _¿Tú qué harías?_

A: Irte a Río (sigue en el capítulo 5)

B: Quedarte en Moose Lake (sigue en el capítulo 6)

* * *

 **Me llevó mi tiempo hacer este primer capítulo. Es básicamente reproducir los primeros momentos de la película (ya dije que si seguías por los mismos caminos que en ella llegarías al mismo destino) pero dándole mi toque personal.**

 **Y sí, me tomé la molestia de mirar en TripAdvisor.**

 **Perdón por el retraso, he estado (y sigo) muy ocupado con mis exámenes. El último año de bachillerato es duro y ocupa todo mi tiempo. Espero poder volver a escribir el miércoles 5 y subirlo durante el puente (soy español, y por si no lo sabéis, aquí el 6 y el 8 de diciembre es fiesta)**

 **Una aclaración de mi uso de los paréntesis: suelo escribirlos mucho para aclarar cosas. Para mí son eso, una mera aclaración que podrían estar o no en el texto, con lo que cuando cierro el paréntesis continúo la frase anterior como si el paréntesis no estuviera. En resumen, que si no entendéis lo que hay después de ellos, leed la frase como si no existiera el paréntesis.**

 **Aunque sea casi un calco de la primera parte de la película, en ella se refleja mi manera de escribir. Mi intención es pulirla. Así que no os cortéis y decidme que tengo que mejorar.**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 _"_ _No lo intentes. Hazlo, o no lo hagas, pero no lo intentes."_

 _(Yoda)_


End file.
